Revenge
by Bratney
Summary: She needed to get her revenge, but she'd make it more pleasure than pain. Vergil/OC LEMON! You have been warned. It's also quite twisted and the product of a mind deranged by boredom. Again, you have been warned. Read at your own risk!


She could feel the cold medal of his blade against her neck, she knew she had pushed him too far with her last words, and Dante wasn't around to save her sorry skin now. Her breathing was jagged; her breaths came out in quivering gasps. She wasn't sure if she could survive this ordeal, didn't fully trust the temporary treaty between the brothers.

His grip shifted, pulling her body closer to him, still careful of the blade against her skin. His breath heated her skin with a slow hiss, his frame ridged. "What did you say to me, Girl?" the question was a challenge; there was no getting out of this one.

Her hand came up to rest on the arm wrapped around her waist, making no move to pry it off of her. "I said, 'why don't you pull that stick out of your ass?'" She traced her fingers up his arm lightly wincing in pain as the blade dug into her flesh. Warm liquid ran down her neck in tiny rivers before he pushed her away from him.

She landed across the room, sprawled on the floor. "Don't bad mouth me, Woman," he hissed and walked away. The girl sat up and touched her neck, Vergil hadn't hurt her too bad, just enough to get his point across. The blood had already dried when she stood. She returned to her room to plot out her revenge. He wouldn't hurt her and get away with it, she'd be sure of that.

It only took her a couple of hours to come up with a plan, a plan of pain and pleasure. She figured she would kill two birds with one stone, pay him back for what he had done to her and take that stick out of his ass.

It took another day to obtain everything she would need to fulfill her plan, a couple of trips to Love Planet and guarantees that the objects would work on full demons, and she was prepared. She smirked to herself as she fell asleep that night; this was going to be a lot of fun.

It was two days later that she decided to go through with her plan; she had everything she would need stored away neatly under her bed. She holstered her gun and started preparing her room for what was to come. She slid into her outfit, the special one that she had obtained at Love Planet and snuck through the dark toward the couch where Dante had told Vergil he had to sleep.

It didn't take much for her to get him into her room and strapped down on the bed. Yet she thanked her lucky stars that he had been a heavy sleeper. He also slept in very little clothing, just his pants. She wouldn't have to struggle against his restraints to get his clothing off; his pants would come off easily enough before she tied down his feet.

She appraised his naked body, enjoying the sight before her before waking him up. He would, no doubt, have lots of insults to throw her way before she got done with him. She reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her small dagger as she straddled the naked man.

Slowly she traced the cold metal down his chest, not pressing hard enough to break the skin, not even pressing hard enough to wake the sleeping demon. That all changed with the angle of her wrist, carefully she pushed down harder, just enough to make the demon bleed.

Vergil woke with a start, trying to sit up against his restraints. He looked up at the scantily clad woman above him and growled, "What are you doing to me, Wench?"

She released the pressure on the knife and smirked down at him, carefully calculating her answer. "I'm going to take that stick out of your ass for you, so shut up and enjoy it," she threw all caution to the wind with her answer, releasing all control of her emotions.

"Let me go, Woman!" Vergil said, menace dripping from his voice. She ignored him, grabbed her small whip off the nightstand and proceeded to whack him with it a few times. "You're dead bitch, as soon as I get out of this I'll take great pleasure in killing you." She brought the whip down across his chest harder than before, leaving a little red mark across his skin. Slowly she moved lower, leaving red marks behind her attentions. He continued cursing her, but he couldn't deny that he was getting excited, the proof was right in front of her, standing erect.

When she was done with the whip she reached up and traced the red lines with her fingers, hoping to sooth the burning of his skin. Most of them had healed already, but the ones on the inside of his thighs and lower stomach where still visible against the white of his skin.

Lightly, she took his erection in her hands, rubbing the tip with her fingers. He let out what was supposed to be an aggravated groan, but it seemed to be something else. She chuckled to herself and repeated the action, this time lightly digging her fingernails into the skin. He responded with a thrust of his hips and a whispered, "Fuck!"

She was ready for this, wanted to feel him inside of her, but she wasn't sure she had given him enough pain. She crawled back up his body and pressed a heated kiss to his lips, biting into his lower lip as she pulled away. "What do you think Vergil, should I torture you more?" She rubbed her moist entrance over him, forgoing the removal of her short black skirt and top.

His member sought her entrance, hips jerking up to try to sheath him inside her slick passage. She refused him, biting into his neck. "Not yet," she whispered in his ear, nibbling on it lightly, "we've got one more game to play."

She bit his ear, then his neck, and then trailed small bites down his chest. He groaned, and arched up into her. He was completely enjoying the pain that she was inflicting on him. Slowly, she slid down onto him, taking him in as far as he would go.

She rocked her hips, letting him fill her before sliding off of him. He arched up, meeting her thrust for thrust. Her pace quickened as she neared completion, the friction inside her pushing her toward the edge. Two violent thrusts later she came with a shrill scream.

He followed not to long after, spilling his seed inside the whimpering girl. Once she calmed down and her body stopped shaking she was ready to let him go and face his wrath.

Quietly she removed herself from him and removed his restraints and the vibrator. She looked down at him, wondering what her punishment would be, wondered how he would get his revenge.


End file.
